


Someone to lean on

by Hiccstridlover14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, Brotp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Keith is part galra, Keith whump, Season 2, Space Dad, Voltron Season 2, blade of marmora, broganes, i just love hugs, space uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccstridlover14/pseuds/Hiccstridlover14
Summary: This is my take on what happens right after the episode "Blade of Marmora" (season 2)Basically, Shiro comforts Keith about being part galra. Also, Keith!Whump





	Someone to lean on

**Author's Note:**

> I DID A THING.
> 
> It’s not much, I’ve just had a lot of feelings about this in the last few days and I love the episode where keith learns that he’s half galra. The whump was glorious. Anyways, this is my take on what happens after. Enjoy!

Shiro could feel Keith’s almost undetectable tremble as he guided him by the shoulder away from the team’s many questions.

“Why don’t you show our guests the bridge? Keith and I will catch up”

As they walked away from the group, Lance called them, wanting to know if they were okay.

Shiro shouted back something like “we’re fine!“

As soon as the team disappeared behind a corner, Keith’s whole body slouched over, like a puppet whose strings had been cut, and his knees buckled slightly. Shiro grabbed his uninjured arm and placed it around his own shoulders, while his other arm circled Keith’s waist to support him.

The walked slowly, neither of them saying anything. Keith looked pale, and his face scrunched up like he was in pain, which was likely.

They arrived to his room, and Keith sat on the bed as Shiro started looking for a medical kit.

As he searched, Keith looked down at his own hands, covered in cuts and bruises, much like the rest of his body. He looked at them with a mix of fear, horror and surprise, like he was expecting them to grow purple and fuzzy.

When Shiro came back with the medical kit, he knelt before his friend, trying to catch his eye.

“Keith? Buddy? I need you to tell me where it hurts” Keith said nothing, he was still looking at his hands

“Keith?” Nothing. Shiro sighed and placed his hands on top of Keith’s, and finally the younger boy looked at him. He wasn’t surprised to find the tears in the teen’s eyes.

“Keith, listen” he pressed the palm of his hand against the back of said boy’s neck.

“You’re still Keith. Keith Akira Kogane, a paladin of voltron” The sadness and despair that he found in those purple eyes almost broke him. Nevertheless, he continued

“and my little brother. I left you once, I’m NOT going to leave you again just because you’re part galra, Alright? I’m with you. That’s never gonna change”

The words seemed to shock feeling right back into Keith. He blinked for a second before he closed his eyes as tears slipped past his eyelids and down his cheeks. Shiro, still on his knees, stayed still as sobs started racking Keith’s body and the boy slumped forward, falling on his knees, his head resting on Shiro’s chest. He gathered him up on his arms, careful not to touch the injured shoulder, and started running his fingers through Keith’s black hair, as the boy soaked his shirt with tears. Not that he minded.

“It hurts” the whimper that escaped Keith’s lips made tears spring up to Shiro’s eyes, but he pushed them down

“It hurts, Takashi”

“I know”

“I saw my dad” Shiro was sure Keith could feel the way had tensed up, but nevertheless he continued “I saw him and for a second I was 10 again, standing in front of a grave” his voice broke as another sob made him shiver.

Shiro held him impossibly closer, trying to tell him that he was not alone, that if he could help it, he would never be alone.

Once the sobs died down, he stepped away, brushing away with his thumb the last stray tears. He frowned slightly at how hot the skin beneath his fingers was. His face was paler than usual too, but he was blaming that one on the blood loss.

“Better?” Keith nodded.

“Now, get that suit off, that shoulder doesn’t look too good”

Keith did as instructed, wincing slightly when a movement pulled at one of his many injuries.

When he saw the state the shoulder was in, it was Shiro’s turn to wince. It was red and swollen, and it looked deep enough to need stitches. Thankfully, it had stopped bleeding, but his entire arm and part of his chest was covered in blood.

“How are you still conscious?” Shiro marveled as Keith looked at his exposed shoulder with a blank expression.

And as if on cue, Keith swayed slightly to the left, his face had a sudden green tint to it that Shiro did not like one bit. Keith slumped against his bed and drew labored breaths, trying (and failing) to get the room to stop spinning.

“Okay, so it’s a pod for you” Shiro said, but before he could do anything, Keith grabbed his arm and squeezed it weakly

“No pod” he mumbled.

“Keith, you’re at the verge of passing out from blood loss” Shiro reminded him. As if to prove his point, Keith’s head suddenly dropped for a second, before snapping upward again.

“Yeah, sorry buddy, I can’t have you dying in your room. I’d be bad for team morale”

Shiro’s weak attempt for a joke granted him a tired smile from the boy.

“‘M serious Shiro, don’t like the pods”

“No one does, but you’ve got to go”

“No”

“Keith-“

“I feel lonely” the sudden confession made Shiro speechless for a moment “I don’t like it because before I wake up, there’s always a moment where everything’s cold, and I’m trapped and I can’t breathe-“

“Keith”

“And alone-“

“Akira” that shut him up. No one ever used his middle name, his dad was the only one who did.

“I understand why you don’t like them, but I’m worried about you and we can’t afford to have you in bed rest for god knows how long. The team needs you. Not to be their leader, but to be their friend” after a few seconds, he added “Plus, I promise, I won’t leave your side”

Keith closed his eyes and was silent for a moment, and Shiro was actually afraid for a moment that Keith had passed out, he was so still, but then he said, with a small smile in his lips

“What if you have to pee?” there was a hint of amusement in his voice that made Shiro feel better

“I’m not answering that”

And without further word, Shiro grabbed him by the waist and slung him over his shoulder, firefighter style

“I can walk” Keith said feebly

“And I have two arms” The snort he received was enough to make him smile.

He stepped out of the room and made his way towards the infirmary, the only sounds were his own footsteps and Keith’s occasional groans when he was jostled.

“Sorry buddy” Shiro said when he heard a grunt of pain “you’ll feel better in no time” Keith hummed in acknowledgement.

But before they arrived, Coran showed up. He looked both surprised and worried to see Keith, with his suit down to his waist, drenched in blood.

“What the quiznak happened?” He said, frozen on the spot

“We’re gonna need a pod” Shiro said simply. Coran led the way, walking fast, and Shiro trailed behind him

When they arrived to the infirmary, they peeled the rest of the suit off of Keith, washed the dry blood from his arm, back and chest and helped him into the white suit.

As they helped him into a pod, Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm

“You’ll stay?”

“I promise” he squeezed his good shoulder and smiled. Keith took a deep breath as the pod closed, and chilly air surrounded him. The last thing he saw was Shiro’s smiling face before he fell into a much needed sleep.

Six hours. That’s how long it took for the pod to open. For a second, there was only darkness, and it suffocated him. He started panicking, his mind already wide awake. He shivered and gasped instinctively when a rush of cold air hit him. He opened his eyes, but almost instantly, he closed them again, the light too harsh for his sensitive eyes. Still dazed, he fell forwards into someone’s waiting arms.

Shiro.

A moment later everything came back to him, and he gasped again, taking in gulps of air, as if he couldn’t get enough. It took him a second to realize he was clinging to Shiro’s shirt.

“It’s fine” Shiro rubbed comforting circles across the boy’s trembling back. “I got you” Once he got his breathing under control, he said

“God, that pod sucks” his voice was weaker than he would of liked. Shiro laughed

“It does, doesn’t it?”

Keith said nothing. He buried his face on the crook of Shiro’s neck, breathing in his scent. He was fine. Shiro was still here, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Thank you” he mumbled. And he felt Shiro’s arms tighten around him for a second

“You’re welcome” there was a silence before Shiro said “I hate to break the moment, but I’ve been here for 6 hours, and I really have to go to the bathroom”

That was the first time in a long while that Shiro heard Keith laugh so freely.


End file.
